L stands for Lena
by carbassa
Summary: After the Journey's end, the doctor wanted to be alone;  but someone appeared in the Tardis without the chance of going back, it's someone important... maybe too importat to just let her go.
1. Chapter 1

It was Sunday. Rose opened her eyes quietly but he wasn't there, then she heard the shower. She was still afraid that someday he would leave her life without a warning in spite of the five years they had been together, however they were good, actually their relationship was perfect. But some times she still wondering about The Doctor, the other one...and today more than ever.

The bathroom door opened, he smiled at her.

_-Morning Rose, what do you want for breakfast?_ - then he kissed her

_-Hummm... I don't know... _- She was laying in the bed – _just a cup of tea_

Rose got up, went to the kitchen and sat next to him on the table; they were in silence, starring at each other. Always, when she was looking at him she remembered...in fact, they were both the same man in different bodies and she loved them both but she could only be with one.

_-Doctor... I know that isn't possible... but is there any chance I could talk with the other you?_

_-You still need him... _

_-Is not that,well,... is... oh, sure he is lonely and sad...and I just need a minute. Hey, listen, when he left I just thought... I can be with The Doctor, and this time for real, forever... and a few days later I realized that although we are together he is alone, out there... I just feel bad... I just need a minute – _He hugged her for a while, and then whispered

-_Let me tell you a secret, we are connected, he knows and feels like an echo..._

_-Can he hear me?_

_-No... Rose, please tell me what's going on? _- Then he realized, and he jumped from the table -_ Oh yes! I know what to do... Brilliant absolutely brilliant..._

_-Wait... what are you thinking?_

_-Maybe... well... we can try it. In three weeks there will be a nebula collapse that soft spot between universes, nothing dangerous it happens every three years more or less, it's called Lena spot... it's not enough for an image but it is for a sound... fantastic! We just have to be in the right place at the right time...maybe in a mountain_

_-Really? Really? Oh my god, I love you! _

_-Me too...I know there's something going on... tell me_

_-Yes, well, I mean nothing important... Oh God I'm so happy_

_-You miss him...I'm not enough_

_-Shut up! - _Rose smiled – _You are everything I want...I promise... but there's something I think he, in fact, both of you, should really know._

They went to the mountain. It was a hot and clear night, Rose and The Doctor, were sitting in the floor, one in front of the other. She was a bit nervous, five years is a long time, and maybe The Doctor, the other one, didn't want to know about them...

_-Ready? _- he said putting his hand in her head –_ first, think about him... if I'm right he will answer_

_-Ok... Will you hear the conversation?_

_-Yeah... is that a problem?_

_-No... it's perfect_

She closed her eyed and thought about him, his voice, his face... the Tardis, she remembered everything with every detail... and she heard a voice.

_-Rose... is that you? What the hell are you doing?_

_-Doctor! Doctor! It's me!_

_-Five years is a long time... hey, how are we together?_

_-We are amazing... but it is unfair, you are alone... and we are happy..._

_-Hey, don't worry, I know how it feels to be with you, thanks to him..._

_-Doctor... well, Doctors... both of you, I want to tell you something and it's important – _She took a deep breath- _ready? I am pregnant_

_-What? Wow... that's fantastic... _

_-Doctor... we will find a way and someday you would meet him or her_

_-Rose... thank you, for everything_

Then... his voice disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>14 years later <strong>

_- Hey, you listen to me  
><em>

_-Yes, dad..._

_-Really listen, okay?_

_-Yes, dad..._

_-This –_ He showed a little machine –_ will teleport you between universes directly to the Tardis... It's one way, you understand, one way, you won't be able to come back...if someday you are in a trouble use it, only in case of mortal danger. Understood?_

_-Yes, dad... I don't think I would have to use it ever  
><em>

_-Oh...well... there are things out there, I will try to keep you safe but if the luck is genetic heritage... I hope not, I really hope so_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mum!_ - She shouted –_ I'm leaving!_

_Are you coming for dinner?_ - Rose asked

_I think so, I'll phone if I change my plans –_ She walk trough the door – See you later

_Bye sweetheart_

It was a nice day, just like all days that week, but she felt it that morning, something was going to change; it wasn't just a feeling, it never was. In fact, Lena knew what must happen everyday but she never told anyone, not even her parents just not to worry them, she suspected that has something to do with her father and the Doctor, but that was a long story.

The bus had just arrived; she sat at the back by the window thinking about all that stuff, maybe that was why she never gave her name, she use to say: _You can call me L. _It was a was a way to protect herself, actually she loved her name: Lena, like the soft spot where her mum and the Doctor could talk; it wasn't a secret, maybe just to respect her mum and the Time Lord she decided to keep her name from the world; she left her thoughts behind and got off the bus.

There was something strange about that place; a shopping center on Saturday and silence. Where was the people?

_Hello, is someone there? -_ She asked

_Please help me!_

_I'm coming_

It was a voice, a female voice from a shop. Lena run as fast as she could. There was a woman sitting in the floor , hugging herself, and whispering : _please, please, please... _ and just in front of her, the statue of an angel pointing directly at her face. Lena knew what to do, her parents explained her every single creature they had met and that, that was the most terrifying of all of them, a Weeping Angel.

_Do exactly as I say_ – She tried to sound calm – _Keep starring at it, don't blink... or you will disappear, OK? Fine, now stand up, keep looking at it and put you back against the wall, yeah, I'm doing it too, slowly, keep looking at it... now go to your left... more, more, more...brilliant. Keep looking. What's your name?_ - She had led the women to a mirror, and she hoped it to work.

_Alice_ – She was trembling

_Now, if you see more angels, keep looking at them and they won't hurt you. Alice, ready? Now, run!_

She started running, but the angel wasn't moving, just like Lena thought, the mirror worked, fantastic, well, there was one little problem, Alice had escaped but she forgot something... what was it? Oh yes! She was still there. When Lena look around, she was surrounded by six angels, she was stuck between the wall and the angels.

_Is someone there?_ - but there was no answer – _hummm_...

She took out her mobile phone from the pocket and tried to phone her father, without looking at it – _Dad_? - his voice answered, she was relieved – _Dad I have a problem..._

_What's happening?_

_Weeping angels are here. Six stone fingers are pointing at me... my eyes hurt... I can't wait._

_How did they pass from one universe to the other?_

_I don't know dad, I have more important things to solve now_

_L... where are you?_

_Too far to wait... I'm sorry_

_L... I know what you are thinking_

_Dad... my eyes hurt, I can't move... I going to use it,I love you dad._

_I love you too. Promise me, you will take care of both of you, he will keep you safe_

_I will, I promise... Is mum there?_

_Don't tell her, I will talk to her..._

_It's to say goodbye, love you dad_ – she heard Rose's voice in the phone – _Mum I won't be home for dinner, I'm sorry. I love you, goodbye_

_Why?... - _And she press the button.

Suddenly someone appeared in the Tardis.

_Who are you?_

She was a young girl, not too tall, brunette... a normal girl but there was something weird, she seemed familiar.

_Do I know you?_

But she was running around the Tardis, shouting: _I did it, I did it! _And then she just stopped, and looked around.

_Wow, it's really big! I had imagined it different but it's is beautiful... The Tardis, I finally get to know you._

_Hello?_ - She turned – _Oh yes, hi, I'm here... who exactly are you?_

_Oh... it's you... The Doctor, Last of the Time Lords, the impossible man_ – and suddenly she hugged him, and she put a hand in his chest – _One heart... two hearts... wow, that's really great, isn't it?_ - She walk around the Tardis controls – _Can we go anywhere?_

_Who are you? How do you know so many thing about me?_ - He starred at her -_Hey! don't touche it... you don't even know how it works_

_I will figure it out! Oh yes,by the way I'm L_ – And she smiled at him

_Don't just, don't..._

_What?_

_Don't smile that way... please_ – he sounded sad – _You just smile like someone I... miss_

_I'm guessing Rose Tyler, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

_You should know who I am – _She said looking at him – _they told you, didn't they?_

_Who are they? _- asked the Doctor – _First, how do you know so much about me, the Tardis... even Rose...Why should I know who you are, L? I don't even know your real name_

_I don't know yours neither. _- L smiled lightly, and sat in the Tardis floor – _They are Rose and you, I mean, the other you... the human Doctor - _at first, he was kind of shocked, but then he started thinking

_Ok... so that doesn't answer who are you... you are from London, you have the accent_

_I'm L... _- He look at her, with a face that said "Do you think I am stupid" _- I'm her daughter_

_Wait... What? _- He was shocked, her daughter... that was impossible – _What? What? I mean... How? I leave them two days ago! What? How did you arrive here? How old are you?_

_Two days? Two days? _- She laughed – _It's been over twenty five years! _ _I'm seventeen_

_Really, seventeen? You seemed like fourteen or so_

_Shut up, I'm seventeen... and you should be aware of my existence_

_I leave them two days ago, your existence is impossible, don't you see that? - _He was walking around her, starring carefully at each detail of that girl, she seemed familiar but she couldn't be... - _How did you get here? - _She showed him the device – _That's brilliant... who gave it to you?_

_My dad, The Doctor – _He was still looking at it

_You jumped, not only between universes, also between time... You are here, and now because it's when I'm nearer from the edge of this universe... - _He just kept the silence there, for a minute – _Ok... Why are you here? How are you going to go back?_

_Oh fantastic, right now I'm not even born _

_Yes, exactly! So... why are you here?_

_There were six weeping angels... I didn't know what to do..._ - She looked at him with guiltiness, She knew the Doctor didn't want her in the Tardis, and she felt bad about it. She imagined he would be glad to finally meet her, but actually he seemed upset

_Oh, that's creepy..._

_And that was one way... my that told me you will figure it out_

_Oh yes! That's me, I'm the Doctor, I should figure it all out –_ And then he shouted – _but I can't, OK? ! Everyone that has been near me is hurt, is away, is killing... and all because of me!_

_Don't say that..._

_Just... shut up, I will find you somewhere safe and then I'll pick you up when I know how return you home... somewhere in London, a nice hotel..._

_What about the traveling? The universe? The adventures?_

_Don't you listen? - _he whispered at her – _people get hurt, people died and you are not going to die... you are seventeen, just a kid_

The Doctor took the Tardis control, and drove it to London, he was serious, mad at something or someone, maybe himself. When the blue box stopped, he opened the door, L was disappointed, it was really London not some planet over there and she heard the Doctor talking to someone, another man's voice.

_Doctor, it didn't take too long to see you again this time –_ Said the voice, and both laughed _ - Why are you here?_

_I'm here for she –_ and he look at The Tardis

_Is something wrong with the ship? - _But just then L opened the door and walked out – _On you mean she – _and he smiled – _Hello, pretty lady, I'm Captain Jack..._

_Jack, stopped it_

_I was just saying hello_

_It's never just hello – _replied the Doctor

_I don't mind – _Said her –_ You can call me L_

_That wasn't from a Japanese cartoon? _ - said Jack – _There was a character called L..._

_No, It's not about that...- _she smiled cutely

_L, stopped it_

_OK Doctor, where are you going this time? - _asked the Captain

_We are not going, she is staying here, safe...and I will come back and send her home..._

_What happened Doctor? Don't you want to show her the universe?_

_Please, please Doctor –_ She asked _ - Just one journey_

_Jack, you don't know who she is_

_So, Who is she?_

_If she gets hurt, I would never forgive myself. I said she stays here, and that's all_

_Just one journey... and then I will stay here... please – _She asked again

_I don't know he she is, but I will come with you and take care of her as well as you_

_Both of you, listen, just one journey and then back here _

The three of them, get into the Tardis, the Doctor smiled and and stated touching buttons and the blue box made a terrible noise, and started vanishing.

_Allonz-y! - _said the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Where are we going Doctor? – _asked the girl

_Here we go!_ – The Tardis stopped making that weird noise – _Ladies first!_

Lena opened the door, where were they? The sky was purple and there were many types of plants, but all of them were huge. She was looking around, when the Doctor started talking again.

_Oh well, this is year 7102, and we are in Venus, what do you think, beautiful right?_

He started to walk through the forest, the Captain and Lena were behind him.

_Doctor, why is the sky purple? _– she said

_I don't know, it wasn't purple the last time I was here… we should go take a look…_

_That means trouble? - _ asked the Captain

_Oh yes trouble!_ _My first adventure with the Doctor - _ Whispered L to the Captain

_And with me _ - Jack gave his best simple

_Oh you two, stop! And it will be the last one!_

_Doctor _– Lena run to his side – _where are we going_

_To the silver sea… it's one of the most beautiful places in universe_

_I thought there wasn't any water in Venus…_

_Who said water?_

And just in front of them a field appeared, it was like wealth…but silver, and it shone with the sun, and moved with the wind. Lena started running, that was the kind of places the Doctor and her mother went, no doubt why she felt in love with him.

_L, came here right now! _- Shouted the Doctor

_I will catch her –_ And the Captain Jack Harkness went after her

_She is just a kid –_ shouted the Doctor –_ remember that!_

_Doctor! _ - L, said hello from the middle of the field

_Oh come on girl!_ _Come back here now! _– Jack arrived where she was, and both of them started laughing

_Doctor!_ – She said again – _You should have brought mum here, she would have loved this! _– The Captain looked at her… who was she? The Doctor didn't want to tell him, she smiled at Jack – _Long story, Captain_

_What are you doing? Shut up, and come back! _

And then, they appeared. They were similar to humans, like women, really attractive women with gold skin, and long, long hair. They walked and stopped where the Doctor was.

_Hello, can I help you? _

_You have to come with us _– Said all of them at once, and then they tied the Doctor with a rope

_Hey, what are you doing! – _Said L, and run to where he was – _leave_ _him alone!_

_He has to come, he has infringed the rules_

_What rules, exactly? – asked the Doctor_

_You rose your voice to a woman. This is a planet named after a woman, ruled by them, men have no power here…_

_That's not equality…_

_You should be in the dungeons _

_Hey Doctor, I will save you, promise! – _Lena hugged him

_L… don't put yourself in trouble _– and then, they took the Doctor.

One of the Venus women stayed there with them.

_Lady, you should come with us, we will take care of you, give you a tunic, bath you…_

_Can my friend come too? – _asked L, referring to the Captain

_I'm sorry, no fiends allowed in the castle._ _The only men who can be in the castle are the ones who are truly in with love the ladies there_

_Oh…I see - _ she turned to the Captain – _That's just perfect…because we are madly in love _

_That could be a lie - _said the woman – _sorry but you have to prove it_

_How? I mean, well, how do you see if it is true love … - _Jack started talking but Lena, put her arms around her neck and kissed him, long beautiful kiss… probably a best kiss that in most films

_A fairytale kiss, my love – _said she – _it's that enough for you, lady?_

_I think so, for the moment yes. Please come with me_

Lena took the Captain hand and walked behind the strange woman.

_What are you doing? – _whispered Jack

_Going to find the Doctor, is there is a castle and he is in the dungeons…we have to go to castle and find how to get into the dungeons, don't you agree?_

_And how are you going to get into there? _

_I don't know…well… I have this – _She showed him the Doctor's sonic screwdriver

_Why do you have that?_ – she smiled

_I hugged the Doctor… and I promised I will save him, remember?_

_Oh girl, I don't know who you are but… you are fire!_

_Oh sweetheart, look the castle! – _She said loudly.

A castle that seemed a_ Can my friend come too? – _asked L, referring to the Captain

A hole city appeared in front of their eyes


	5. Chapter 5

Once they got into the castle, the Venus women took Lena into a room and the captain was left alone in the middle of the castle. He thought it might be useful if he found a way into the dungeons; Jack started walking around the corridor and opening all the doors, he found stairs, long, dark stairs, and as any other person would have done, he went down through them. The Captain arrived into a humid place, not a cave although it was very similar to one, no one was there but he heard a voice, a familiar voice in fact.

_Ladies, I'm not dangerous... I'm a friend, please... let me out, I'm the doctor!_- and then, silence.

_Hello? - _asked Jack, very carefully_ – Jack Harkness is here!_

_Oh, Jack! Thank God... hey, Where's L?_

_Oh, she is safe... I think_

_You think? You think? She is just seventeen! She is a child and is something happens to her it will happen to you twice! _- He just breathed – _Now, you open the door and we have to find her_

_Well, she is seventeen but I don't think many children do what she does, sir_

_Jack... What have you done to her!_

_No Doctor, What have she done to me!_

_You know what? I don't really wanna know, just open the door... I can't do it myself because I have lost my screwdriver, so... Open it!_

_I think she has you screwdriver..._

_That little devil!_

Then they heard a noise, Jack hided behind a rock and the doctor just sit in the floor in his cell. Some steps were approaching at them.

_Oh, good you are both here – _she side, meanwhile she was opening the door –_ I thought you abandoned me, Jack!_

_Sorry love, I was looking for the doctor!_

_Love? Love? Don't call her that! _- said the doctor, once outside the cell –_ Actually, I don't want to know what happened between you two... I think I have said that already... yeah.. well, now run!_

_I love the runnig time! _- said Jack

Venus' inhabitants didn't follow them, so they arrived nice and clean at the Tardis.

_Fantastic, we came here looking for the flowers in the silver sea..and now, I'm a criminal, she isn't a radical feminist so she is too, and Jack is with us... fantastic!_

_Well, it's not so bad... I have flowers – _said Lena

_Why? What? _- asked the Doctor

_A woman gave them to me, when I was changing my clothes _

_Oh, L, you look so beautiful in that tunic – _said the captain

_Thank you sweetheart_

_Just shut up! - _said the doctor, and he started moving the Tardis – _L, if you ate the flowers, when we cross a very think crack in the space you will be able to jump to your universe in your time, are you ready?_

_Are you, Doctor?_

_What do you mean? _ - asked the Doctor, a bit nervous - _ Your family is over there, they need you... _

_You are my family too_

_What?_- asked Jack – _Yeah, sure, later you explain - _ he said

_L, you have to go... I put your mum in danger so many times... if do the same with you I won't forgive myself_

_I want to stay! Moreover, you want me to stay!_

_What happens with your family? I'm Ok, here_

_No, you are not. You are apart from mum, and you can stand that because you know she is happy with my father, you, well... you know what I mean... but I see you, and you are alone and..._

_That's enough! _- said the Doctor

_Tell me, Lena I want you to go home_

_Oh, so your name is Lena?_

_Yeah, like the soft point between you and mum... tell me, you want me to leave_

_I don't want, but you have to!_

_Tell me!_

_Lena, please...go home, with your parents_

_Oh, they have each other and now we can be together! I will stay, I promise I won't cause trouble... even if you are with other woman that are not mum, I promise – _The doctor smiled, and hugged her.

_So, is she staying? _- ask the captain

_I think so... but she will not put herself in any danger, and let me take care of her... deal?_

_Deal. _- she said

_But... who is she? - said Jack_

_I think she is my daughter..._

**THE END**


End file.
